


Unfair

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, shy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer's never been kissed.  Anomaly's going to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of the OC Kiss meme - hesitant kiss!

It’s late one afternoon, and Killer and Anomaly are halfway through whatever cheesy horror movie popped up on TV.  Neither of them have been paying much attention to it, instead drifting in the warm sunlight together, until Killer looks up, his lower lip caught between his teeth in a way that’s frustratingly hot, especially because Anomaly  _ knows  _ his boyfriend has no idea how attractive it is.  “I-” he pauses and tries again, “I wanted to try something, if it’s okay with you?”

Oh kriff, that’s just  _ unfair _ .  “What’s that, uj’ika?” Anomaly asks, his mind racing.  What in the world could Killer have  _ ideas _ about?

“Can I kiss you?  I-  You’re going to think I’m such a prude,” Killer mutters, flushing, “I’ve never kissed anyone, but I want to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

Anomaly has to take a moment to register what the  _ hells _ he just heard.  “You’ve never- but… kriff, how?”  He winces.  “Forget I said that.  I just meant, you’re  _ gorgeous _ , I can’t believe no one’s ever…”  He shakes his head with a little smile.

“I just didn’t get a chance, I was always busy with school, and then my residency, and I just… you’re the first person I’ve dated since  _ high school _ .”  

He smiles and brushes back a lock of lavender hair.  “Sure, come on.”  All the little gods, Killer is going to be the death of him.  He hesitates for a moment before leaning over, brushing his lips to Anomaly’s before he closes his eyes, letting him take over.  Anomaly feels him shiver against his chest, fingers coming up to bury themselves in silver hair, and Killer moans softly into the kiss before they break apart.  “What’d you think?”  He looks  _ gorgeous _ , his cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, lips just a little swollen…  kriff.

Killer’s lips curve in a mischievous smile.  “Let’s try that again.”


End file.
